1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to automated parameter adjustment to obtain a desired or maximum ion signal intensity as determined using mass spectrometry, and more particularly to techniques for automatically adjusting parameters using ion signal intensity feedback to obtain optimal parameter settings.
2. Description of Related Art
Samples may be processed in a laboratory or other environment for a variety of different purposes and applications. Chromatography refers to techniques for separating sample mixtures. Common chromatographic techniques include gas chromatography (GC) and liquid chromatography (LC). With an instrument that performs LC, a liquid sample to be analyzed is introduced in small volumes for analysis. The sample may be injected into a solvent stream which is carried through a column. The compounds in the sample can then be separated by traveling at different speeds through the column resulting in the different compounds eluting from the column at different times. In connection with High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) and Ultra Performance Liquid Chromatography (UPLC), pressure is used to facilitate fluid flow in the system through the chromatographic column.
Mass spectrometry (MS) is used widely for identifying and quantifying molecular species in a sample. During analysis, molecules from the sample are ionized to form ions. A detector produces a signal relating to the mass of the molecule (or cluster of molecules) and charge carried on the molecule (or cluster of molecules) and a mass-to-charge ratio (m/z) for each of the ions is determined.
A chromatographic separation technique, such as LC or GC, may be performed prior to sample analysis using mass spectrometry. When coupled to a mass spectrometer, the resulting systems are referred to as GC/MS or LC/MS systems. GC/MS or LC/MS systems are typically on-line systems in which the output of the GC or LC is coupled directly to the MS.
In an LC/MS system, a sample is injected into the liquid chromatograph at a particular time. The liquid chromatograph causes the sample to elute over time resulting in an eluent that exits the liquid chromatograph. The eluent exiting the liquid chromatograph is continuously introduced into the ionization source of the mass spectrometer. As the separation progresses, the composition of the mass spectrum generated by the MS evolves and reflects the changing composition of the eluent. Typically, at regularly spaced time intervals, a computer-based system samples and records the spectrum. The response (or intensity) of an ion is the height or area of the peak as may be seen in the spectrum. The spectra generated by conventional LC/MS systems may be further analyzed. Mass or mass-to-charge ratio estimates for an ion are derived through examination of a spectrum that contains the ion.